


Lava

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [21]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Angst, Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), based on a comic, by a fantastic artist, well half blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Tommy and Dream have a conversation
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 33
Kudos: 622





	Lava

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kids
> 
> This was so fun to write u have no idea lol
> 
> I totally didn't write it at school either lmao 
> 
> This was based off a comic by Naeruns! Her art is amazing! Full credit to her
> 
> I saw her comic and just decided to write the fic version of it basically :3
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Don't read if suicide bothers you!

Tommy stood in the cell awkwardly, avoiding looking at the other male in the room. He didn’t really know what to say and neither did Dream. Both stayed quiet. Tommy began fiddling with the hem of his shirt when Dream spoke. 

“Ya know, Tommy…” started Dream, his unused voice cracking painfully. Tommy lifted his head and stared at Dream with uncertain eyes. Dream was sitting closer to the lava. Tommy was honestly surprised it wasn’t burning him with how little distance was between the lava and Dream’s skin. He was curled up in a ball, knees pulled to his chest. His hair had gotten longer, the dirty blonde hair now reaching the tips of his shoulders. The hair was long enough to hide his right eye which was nice since he had lost his mask a while ago. He looked tired, purple bags under his dull eye. Tommy swallowed.

“I think… I’m starting to understand how you felt,” said Dream. Tommy didn’t know where the other was going with this. Hell, this was probably the most Dream’s spoke to him in a while. Dream sat back a bit and let his legs relax, his arms resting on them. Dream turned to him, dull eye staring, a smile on his face. 

“That day. In the nether,” finished Dream. Tommy’s eyes widened, the pit in his stomach growing rapidly in size.  _ ‘What is he-?’  _ thought the blonde before Tommy’s mind played the memory like a movie for him. 

  
  


_ Tommy stood at the edge of the netherrack. Staring down at the glowing lava. The way it moved was mesmerizing. It looked so… appealing. Tommy inched closer and closer to the edge. He could feel the heat, but he didn’t feel any warmer. His arms hung limp beside him. One more step and it’d all be over. One more step and maybe he’d feel warm. One more goddamn step and he could be free. Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder, he glanced at it, immediately recognizing the scarred fingers and his black fingerless gloves. That hand stopped him from taking the step. _

_ “It’s not your time to die yet Tommy,” said Dream. Tommy didn’t move at first but then he spoke.  _

_ “It’s never my time to die.”  _

  
  


The memory ended and Tommy grit his teeth. He clenched his fist, his nails digging into his palms. Rage spread through him like wildfire.

“Sh- SHUT UP!!” screamed Tommy angrily. He glared at the ground around Dream. Dream just stared at him numbly. 

“You can never understand-!” continued Tommy, finally looking up, but the sight he saw made him stutter.

“How… I…” muttered Tommy. The way Dream was looking at him. Face void of any emotion. A slanted scar ran between his eyes. His mouth had a slight frown. Tommy looked into his eye. It was dull, the probably vibrant green that used to be there reduced to a dull tint of what was once there. He recognized those eyes. Those were his eyes as he looked into the lava. He shuddered. Dream had completely shifted, back against the obsidian wall, legs propped up slightly. Tommy stayed silent and that small, bitter smile returned to Dream’s face. 

“It’s cold, right?” asked Dream. The dirty blonde paused before continuing.

“Despite being so close to the lava, it’s so cold and lonely.” continued Dream, lifting up his hand and hovering his fingers over the lava. A drop of sweat rolled down Tommy’s face as he watched Dream. Dream’s scarred hand pushed the hair away from his eye, putting the hair behind his ear instead, some of the strands falling back down. He looked at the lava, the orange glow gave Dream’s skin a warm orange glow. 

“You just want to… drown yourself in the warmth.” continued Dream. He paused again, the smile disappearing from his face. 

“Even if it kills you.” finished the dirty blonde. Tommy was looking at the ground, trying to avoid the other’s gaze like he was doing earlier. The cell was quiet, the only sound was the bubbling of the lava and the quiet ticking of Dream’s clock. 

“Say, Tommy,” said Dream suddenly. Tommy looked up at him. 

“If I were to ever consider ending my life,” began Dream, the smile returning. He turned to face Tommy and Tommy’s eyes widened. Dream’s other now revealed eye wasn’t even a tint of green like the other, it was a milky white. That really only meant one thing.

“Your… your eye…” mumbled Tommy. He didn’t know the other was half-blind. Nothing ever pointed to it, something like that should be obvious yet no one knew. 

“I wonder…” said Dream. Tommy swallowed thickly, the room suddenly feeling hotter than it was only seconds ago. Dream stared at him as he spoke.

Would you  ~~ save  ~~ stop me, Tommy?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I didn't add much to this I just sorta put it in writing lol 
> 
> I hope it wasn't like and as I said earlier this was a comic by Naeruns, full credit goes to her :)
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/naeruns/
> 
> Insta: @Naeruns
> 
> Twitter: @Naeruns
> 
> https://twitter.com/naeruns
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys! 💚💚💚💚
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1


End file.
